


The Not-So-Simple Date

by Izzycle



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Smut, Wounded, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzycle/pseuds/Izzycle
Summary: Commission for puripuripo on tumblr, of Esli and Julian’s first time with a little angst





	The Not-So-Simple Date

It had been one of their usual nights out: enjoying the dimly-lit, rowdy bar for a few drinks - a simple date.

_After all, they had been through enough since the masquerade, they just wanted to chill a bit._

Sadly, that wasn’t what the world had in mind for the two of them, when one drunkard pulled out a knife, thrusting it into Julian over some small argument, and ran out.

Somehow, through his shock, Esli was able to help the barkeep bandage up Julian so that he would be alright on the journey back to the shop. It was taking everything in him to not grab Julian’s hand, and run all the way there.

The second the shop door shuts behind them, Esli drops his bag, the thud against the floor dull to his panicked mind, his sight blurred by the tears already welling up in his eyes. However, he was present of mind enough to lead Julian upstairs to the couch in his living room, and run back downstairs to search for his herbal supplies.

_This was all his fault, if he hadn’t... he should have... oh just if he wasn’t **there**, Julian wouldn’t be bandaged like he is._

Angrily, Esli presses the heel of one hand against his eye to wipe away some of the tears which were starting to fall.

“Oh my love... I’m so sorry...” he mutters, finally making it over to start unwrapping Julian and clean the wound, “I’m so fucking - I’m so stupid I’m sorry... I- _I’m the reason you got hurt_...”

He pauses to wipe his face on his arm, the tears; caused by the anger towards himself, making it hard to see what he was doing.

Julian grabs the hand cleaning him softly, before bringing it up so that he could nuzzle his face into it, “_You_ didn’t throw any punches, and you _certainly_ didn't stab me... I would much rather be the one to be hurt than you, darling”

He offers a smile, one which has always made Esli’s stomach to respond instantly. It may be a weaker version of his usual smirk, but Esli’s stomach still flipped in pleasure, forgetting for a small moment what was going on.

He carefully leans forward to kiss Julian lightly on the nose, grateful for his partner to be trying to ease his worry.

The wound is now clean, and so Esli reaches for the jar containing a cream - to help keep it that way, and to avoid any infection - and slowly spreads it along the gash in Julian’s side as gentle as he can. Strangely, his fingers start to tingle a little.

_Almost like that unpleasant feeling of when your arm falls asleep._

He pauses, before scrabbling to the jar.

_It was the wrong one..._

“Oh F-“

Julian’s hiss of pain starts as the tingling cream sets into his open wound, and the jar is dropped as Esli scrabbles closer to try and wipe away the damage he caused, his face red in anger.

_So stupid, so stupid, so stupid..._

“Fuck, this - this is my fault I’m so sorry -“ his voice catches a little, sure enough his eyes start to sting as they form tears once more.

“I- I cant believe... I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry...” he mumbles, hands becoming clumsy as his eyes grow glassy from the unshed tears.

“Hey...” Julian reaches up to wipe away the first one that starts to trail down his face, “Mistakes happen... It’s fine...”

“_It’s not fine!_” Esli shouts louder than he intends before settling down to a whisper, “I hurt you twice... I-“

He is cut off by Julian roughly kissing him, a little clumsy thanks to the position, but it does the job of stopping Esli spiralling in his anger.

“I...” he starts, a dreamy look on his face, before blinking back into present.

Julian smirks in response, before running his fingers in the back of Esli’s hair and pulling him close again, soft and sweet lips pressing against his own - despite all the Salty Bitters Julian had drank that evening.

Then, kisses made their way around his face, Julian kissing his cheeks, jawline, nose, forehead, and making their way back to his lips, drawing the final kiss out long enough that Julian lets out a small moan.

He looks away, face flushed, and - as it always becomes whenever they kiss - the atmosphere has instantly become heavier.

Slowly, Esli makes his way closer, climbing over Julian, one knee in between his legs, while resting his weight on one of Julian’s thighs, and he smirks down at the now bright red Doctor.

“Look at me...” he whispers, resting a finger under Julian’s chin and getting his head to tilt up, not leaning in to kiss him until Julian drags his eyes to meet Esli’s.

It was easy to get lost in their kisses, so feverous and intense, they will both be shaking at the end of each of their make-out sessions. This time though, Esli shifts lightly, his now-hardening cock brushing very slightly against the thigh he was resting on, and he feels a moan in the back of his throat, shivers running down his spine.

More purposefully, he presses down on the thigh below him, causing a little, “oh” to come out of Julian, and he scrabbles to grab Esli’s thighs biting his bottom lip, “_yes... Esli..._” he whispers, eyes pleading for him to continue.

He didn't need much convincing, leaning down to roughly kiss Julian, before rocking slowly against the thigh, little hoarse noises of pleasure being brought out of him as he did so, causing Julian’s hands to tighten around his waist and help move him.

“_Fuck_, I... I want you so bad...” Esli growls in Julian’s ear, losing himself to the pleasure of riding his thigh.

Julian’s breath comes out ragged, as he looks up to the florist on his lap, “_please_...” is all he can make out, desperate to share the pleasure with his love.

Esli instantly stops moving, thinking through the fog, “Really?”

Julian nods frantically, hands shaking from his want, “If- if _you_ want to o-of course...” he grows red, looking at the ground.

Lifting himself up, Esli leans down for a final kiss, “Lets go to my bedroom...” he says, his voice a whisper - despite being alone - as he takes Julian by the hand and leads him to his bed. He finds himself to be instantly taken over by the need to kiss him again, as soon as Julian sits down; and so Esli straddles Julian, careful of the bandaged side.

He looks down and the wreck that Julian already is, heart stuttering in pleasure.

Pressing lightly against Julian’s thigh again, he can feel Julian’s body’s response (and if were looking down, he would see his dick clearly straining against the tight fabric of his trousers.)

“Are you really ready, my love?” He teases, grinding down to make the point that he knew just how much Julian wants this, and all he got was a groan in response.

“I need to hear it”, he whispers, enjoying the gasp he pulls out of Julian as he struggles to speak.

“Y-yes”, it comes out frantically, and deciding to take pity on Julian - who is now reddening to the tip of his ears - Esli stops with the teasing and runs his fingers along Julian’s waistband, before dipping his hand down to stroke them lightly along his shaft,

Julian’s eyes flutter closed, a sigh of pleasure coming out.

“Mmmm...” Esli mumbles in appreciation to the way Julian reacts - before kissing him, and wrapping his hand around Julian fully, Julian’s responding moan muffling against his lips.

“Oh... Esli...”, the sound of his name makes him shiver in response, and he starts to slowly stroke up and down, mesmerised by the flushed and shaking Doctor beneath him.

He knew it should be slow, _it was their first time together after all,_ but the second their lips touched, all Esli wanted to do was rip off all his clothes. It took Julian’s slow hands to make it to Esli’s waist, pausing in question as to whether this was okay - and instead of responding, Esli stands, starting to strip slowly. Julian props up on his elbows, watching the show for a moment, before starting to scrabble to take his own clothes off, much less graceful than Esli was.

They breath heavily; Julian looking up, and Esli down, as they take in the naked body in front of them.

Esli reaches into the drawers next to his bed, to pull out a bottle of lube, before asking once again, “are you sure?”

Julian grabs him tightly, chests pressing against each other with every breath and kisses him fiercely, “yes...” he mumbles against Esli’s lips.

Once he got the confirmation, Esli takes no time at all, slicking his fingers,which he then ran up and down Julian’s shaft, watching it twitch in response to the simple and light touch. He then wraps his full hand around, the lines of lube he left easily spread by the palm of his hand, and he squeezes slightly - to enjoy the noise it brought out of Julian.

“What do you want?” He whispers, looking down at the wreck Julian already is.

“Yo—ou, please!” He gasps, trying to reach out to Esli’s hips, and somehow pull him closer.

Chuckling, Esli leans forward, lips a breath way from one another, “are you sure?”, he asks, already reaching down to align Julian to his hole.

Straining against the urge to move his hips up, Julian just nods frantically, arms tight around Esli’s torso, as he slowly works himself down.

It takes a little while because they did no prepping with fingers, but soon enough Julian is filling all of Esli and they let out a unified groan at the feel.

“_Oh Julian_... you feel so good in me...” Esli moans before slowly moving up again, almost torturously slow.

“Is this -“ Esli starts to ask again, teasing and enjoying the reaction he gets from Julian, but he’s cut off with a hot kiss, and loses any control which he may have had before, getting too lost in the passion and want he had for Julian.

He starts to bounce at a steadily increasing pace, and it was lucky that they were alone in the shop, as they both weren’t doing a good job at muffling their moans. Just too lost in how good they felt to notice anything else which may be going on around them.

Every movement accompanying a rough kiss, and a moan against the other’s lips, Esli using his tight grip on Julian’s shoulders, and the latter grabbing Esli’s hips and helping him move in a quick bounce.

It just felt _so_ good, they had the future for it to be soft and sweet, right now they just care about how good it felt - _not that they weren’t going to last long at this speed._

“D-darling I-I-“ Julian tries to make out, but cant seem to let Esli know just how close he was.

“I know, you - you can...” Esli gasps out, grabbing tighter and tensing from the build up of pressure they both were feeling, “please...”

“I-I’m...” Julian gasps, his grip so tight as his movements start to fumble through the pleasure, leaving Esli with less help from Julian’s grip on his hips.

He gives Julian a hard kiss, before trying to smirk down, (although his eyes were lidded from pleasure, dulling the effect a bit), “cum for me”

And he did - it was almost like a command, the moment Esli told him to, Julian’s head tilts back against the chair, as he let out a noise that drove Esli mad as he continues to bounce through his pleasure.

“_Julian, Julian, Julian_” Esli mumbles, the feeling of Julian’s cock twitching in him helping to bring him over the edge.

He reaches down to grab his own cock and bring himself there as well - not taking very long. Groaning, he no longer can moan Julian’s name as his throat closes up and he closes his eyes through his peak - finishing over the hand cupping over his head.

Leaning forward, he rests his head on Julian’s chest, who shakily wraps his arms around him, not wanting to lose the contact, allowing them to cuddle as they came down from their high.

After a few moments, spent trying to catch his breath, Esli pulls away so that he could look up at Julian’s hazed grey eyes. He lightly kisses his jaw, “I love you...” he mumbles, Julian’s own mumble overlapping, the same thought on their tongues. Leaning forward, Esli kisses the corner of Julian’s lips, before curling himself around him again, lying on his bed until they felt ready to get up again.


End file.
